


Ready

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fun, M/M, Smut, fuckboyfriends?, resolutions, writer is still dumb after all this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: The boys finally confront what they've been afraid of for so long and it presents them with new beginnings.





	Ready

The days following the lake were  _ torture. _ They still hadn’t talked about it. Not properly. But something had changed evidently and Link just...couldn’t place himself in his thoughts. It wasn’t regret he felt about what happened at the lake, no,  _ god  _ no. It had single handedly been the best orgasm of his life and it had  _ everything  _ to do with the skin on skin contact and blessedly, the kisses, the god damn kisses that made his heart pick up at the thought. Link’s skin prickled as he remembered, the visceral feeling that had tore inside him that spread to his limbs and left him so emotionally exhausted after. And what he said, what he’d asked for from Rhett, what Rhett had agreed to...it was almost too much. Like he would combust with the feeling of it all being too good to be true. 

 

Rhett was more handsy, now, eager to be in very close contact with Link in public more than he had been before. No more endearingly shy Rhett. No more averted gazes...just raw, pure lust. It was obvious in the words he said, complimenting Link openly. It was in driving further down the street to where Link lived when he dropped him off to kiss him goodbye. Even when they’d been working on a project in the school library and Rhett reached into Link’s jeans under the desk and jerked him off till he came all over the underside of it. It was obvious something had changed. There was still no words to describe it as  _ what. _

 

Rhett caught Link off guard one day at school, pulling him into a lonely corridor as other students skittered off to class, pressing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely, mouthing down his chin and neck, stirring some attention inside his pants. Link wondered when he was gonna stop being so damn affected by all of this. Possibly never. Definitely never.

 

The taller boy pulled away for air, one hand above Link’s head on the wall, the other trailing circles into the fabric of Link’s tee, pressing their bodies together.

 

“Hi,” he said innocently, still trying to catch his breath. When he met Link’s gaze he smiled lopsidedly, blushing slightly. 

 

“...Hi,” Link giggled, poking playfully at Rhett’s side. “What’s up?”

 

Rhett tilted his head slightly, worrying his lip between his teeth. He straightened a little before clearing his throat and moving to lean beside Link on the wall, unable to maintain eye contact as he spoke.

 

“Listen…” he said softly. “My parents are out of town visiting Cole at college and I...well…”

 

“Hmm?” Link pressed, turning his head to look at Rhett, his face visibly flushed.

 

“I managed to go out and grab some...lu- stuff. Things if you wanted to...if you still wanted to...if you were okay with comin’ over this afternoon and - I mean-”

 

“ _ Rhett, _ ” Link gasped, scandalised.

 

“We don’t gotta...obviously we don’t gotta, I’m just...y’know? If you wanted, we could- mmph”

 

Link shut him up abruptly by pressing his mouth against him, tugging at his sleeve thoughtlessly. He wanted to  _ melt  _ into his lips, putty in Rhett’s hands, god, he would do anything he wanted him to do. Anything for as long as he could kiss those lips.

 

“I’ll come over.” he said simply when they parted, releasing Rhett from his grasp. “Don’t sweat it, bo.” he shrugged, trying to seem unaffected. 

 

“Y’sure?” Rhett whispered, voice shaky.

 

Commotion from around the corridor forced the two of them apart, composing themselves to look as much like they weren’t doing what they were doing. People had talked. They didn’t need to give them more reason to.

 

“Mhm…” Link’s smile reached his eyes, but his stomach churned in anxiety. This was all becoming very real very quickly. “I’ll see you later.”

 

The school day couldn’t have ended fast enough, to say the least. 

 

~

 

They didn’t speak on the drive over to Rhett’s. When they met after school they didn’t even so much as look at each other, getting in Rhett’s car silently. Link’s nerves buzzed so intensely throughout him but at least he wasn’t the only one freaking out. He chanced a look at Rhett in the driver's seat, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to an invisible beat, and Rhett met his gaze hastily. Link smiled a little and Rhett smiled back, before turning to fiddle with the roll up handle for the window. It didn’t make sense to be feeling like this. They should be the last people on earth to suddenly be feeling bashful about sex, like they hadn’t been fooling around like dogs in heat. But the contact had never been so direct...well, more direct than dick-in-mouth til the lake. And they were kissing now, apparently, with no words to explain why or conversations stating what it meant, that was just something they were doing now and it was good, it was  _ good _ . But Link needed more than good and he’d be damned if Rhett didn’t, too.

 

When Rhett pulled up and cut the engine they sat in silence for a moment.

 

“We should go inside,” Rhett said matter-of-factly. “Unless you wanna...heh, get busy in here?” 

 

This pulled a laugh out of Link, some of the tension fizzling away before he pushed open the passenger door and stepped out. In all honesty that wasn’t a bad idea...but Link shoved the thought away for now. Rhett led him toward the front door and let him in, shutting and locking the door behind them. Link could suffocate from how tense the room felt.

 

“Do you want a drink or anything? Before we...” Rhett offered, gesturing his head toward the kitchen. Link barely mouthed a  _ no  _ so he shook his head, feeling awkward standing in Rhett’s home, hyper aware of his hands and what they were doing and what he was doing and what Rhett was doing and it was sending Link’s mind into overdrive.

 

Rhett stepped closer to Link, crowding him against the front door of his home, Link’s breathing suddenly coming in short, panicking a little. Rhett was close suddenly and he could feel his breath warm against his face and he shuddered, closing his eyes momentarily. When Rhett spoke again, Link’s felt his heart lodge in his throat.

 

“‘I love kissing you…” he said quietly, carding a hand through the short hair behind Link’s ear. Link leaned into the touch, relaxing a little at the contact, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to  _ fly out _ .

 

“Well...what are you waiting for?” Link hummed, feeling momentarily brave. Rhett leaned down, and all it took was the hand he landed on Link’s waist for them to close the distance, Link’s mouth parting for Rhett’s. 

 

The swipe of Rhett’s tongue against his own made his stomach swoop, feeling his desire, tasting how strong it was. And if the hardness pressing against his hip was anything to go by, it was real damn strong.

 

Rhett began trailing his hands over the expanse of Link’s body, moving them low, lower, down to his perfectly rounded ass and squeezing minutely through his jeans, his mouth still hungrily seeking Link’s.

 

“Wait -” Link gasped suddenly, turning his head to free himself from Rhett. Panic surged through him and he couldn’t hold it in anymore, it was now or never. “God, wait, please…”

 

Rhett stepped back immediately, watching Link cautiously, apologising.

 

“I’m sorry...too much?” Rhett asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Link shook his head, confusing Rhett further.

 

“Rhett...I -” he laughed incredulously at himself, at the whole situation, at how he got here, what they’d been through together. It was laughable, really. Acknowledging that felt good.

 

“I wanna do this, Bo, so badly,” he inhaled shakily. “You can laugh at me or ignore this and we can forget all of this if you want..”

 

“Link, no,” Rhett interjected, unsure of where this was going.

 

“I love you. A lot. And I want this to mean something to you because it means so much to me and  _ I know  _ it wasn’t supposed to be like this, we weren’t supposed to be more than this and -”

 

“Link..”

 

“- I didn’t wanna say nothin’ cause I want you so  _ bad  _ and I didn’t know...wasn’t sure if you’d do this for me, if you’d ever want to -”

 

“Link _ , please _ ,”

 

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you but I did and I gotta say something before you take me up those stairs because I don’t want this to be just another way for us to get off…god I am so sorry, I should shut up and -”

 

“Baby,” Rhett pleaded. Link’s mouth snapped shut immediately.

 

“Baby…” he said again, shaking his head a little. “Link, oh my god…”

 

He kissed him firmly, startling Link a little, before they both melted into the contact. Rhett groaned into Link’s mouth before pulling away, laughing.

 

“I love you,” he smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly. 

 

Link laughed coldly, feeling very insecure. “Like a brother?” 

 

Rhett hummed questionably.

 

“Would a brother do this?”

 

Rhett’s hand found it’s way to the front of Link’s pants, palming carefully at the slight bulge that had begun to form. Link gasped sharply, Rhett feeling him grow under his hand.

 

“I..I s’pose not…”

 

“Then believe me...believe that I’ve always loved you, even before we started doin’ all this…” Rhett’s voice lowered and Link shivered. “You’re...fuck. You’re everything to me, Link. Sex or no sex.”

 

Link grabbed hold of Rhett’s wrist, encouraging him to apply more pressure to his clothed cock, biting his lip hard. He could cry with relief.

 

“I want you so much,” Link admitted. Rhett nodded his agreement.

 

“We still doin’ this?” Rhett asked, stopping his hand for the time being.

 

Link smirked as he looked up at Rhett, sinking into the sweet greys of his eyes. “Yeah the fuck we are,” he hissed, suddenly dragging Rhett with him with a strength he hadn’t known was there. Rhett chuckled quietly behind him as he led the way to his room.

 

The door slammed shut behind them and Rhett was pushing Link over the bed, letting him drape himself over the spread before straddling him. Link pushed up on his elbows to capture Rhett’s mouth in his own, one hand on his shoulder for leverage. 

 

“Too many clothes,” Link gasped between kisses, and Rhett was tugging off his shirt and then Link’s, never letting his mouth leave Link’s body for more than 5 seconds. Link laughed because he could, because he loved the man above him and he loved him too and this was too good to be true but it was true and it was  _ perfect _ .

 

Rhett closed his mouth over Link’s left nipple as he toyed with the buckle of his belt, shoving his pants down his thighs and shimmying out of them. Link was making the most incredible noises above him and his erection swelled at the sound, pressing his hips down into Link’s. Link arched into it immediately, his cock still frustratingly clad in his own jeans. It didn’t take Rhett long to start pulling them off, too.

 

Rhett licked his lips at the sight of Link tenting in his boxers, a wet patch at the tip where he’d been leaking precome. He pulled slightly at the lower corner of his boxers to reveal the tip of his cock, red and leaking in frustrated need. Link hadn’t had the chance to say anything before Rhett covered it with his mouth, sucking gently. Link moaned loudly, pushing at his boxers, shoving them past his ass so Rhett had better access.

 

When Rhett pulled off he replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Link with a focused effort.

 

“I’m gonna make this so fuckin’ good for you, baby. You’re gonna be coming so hard when I’m done with you,” Rhett remarked, watching Link as his face contorted into pleasure, his mouth falling into a wide O.

 

“Want your cock,” Link sighed, feeling dangerously close to coming just from Rhett’s hand. Rhett let go at the first signs he was close.

 

Rhett’s heat disappeared immediately and Link watched him as he stood from the bed, rustling around in his drawers. Before Link could ask what he was doing, he pulled out a bottle of lube and smiled, making Link laugh.  Rhett tore the plastic covering with his teeth and stepped out of his boxers on his way back to the bed, straddling Link once more.

 

Their erections pressed together as Rhett leaned down, causing both of them to moan loudly. Link took the lube from Rhett’s hands as he rocked his hips carefully into Link’s, making him whimper. He lifted Link carefully and flipped them over, so Link sat in his lap, grinding down on him, feeling every vein and ridge of his cock against his ass. He sucked in a shaky breath.

 

Link opened the bottle of lube and waited for Rhett to hold out his hand and poured a generous amount into his palm. He used his own hands to spread the liquid over his fingers and Rhett watched him silently, in awe of the man at work. With what was left on his hand, Link used on Rhett’s cock, giving it a few generous tugs. He held his breath when he released him, anticipating what was next.

 

“You ready?” Rhett asked calmly, reaching between them, ghosting his fingertips around Link’s entrance. Link nodded quickly where he sat on Rhett’s lap, leaning back for better access. He whimpered at the feeling of Rhett massaging his entrance, his thighs already trembling. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he cried, pushing back on the finger Rhett pushed inside of him to the first knuckle, begging quickly for more.

 

“Shh...slow...go slow, Link. I don’t wanna hurt you,” Rhett whispered, slowly easing his finger inside of Link.

 

“Fuck that,” Link hissed. “I want all of it,  _ please.. _ ” 

 

Rhett could hardly deny.

 

He carefully thrusted the single finger for a while as Link loosened up to him before adding another, and Link  _ roared  _ in ecstasy. 

 

“More, more,” Link begged, leaning back to feel more of his fingers inside him. He gasped and Rhett stilled his hand, watching Link’s face for any trace of pain.

 

“You okay?” he asked, roaming his free hand over Link’s back soothingly.

 

Link nodded, straining a little. “It’s good, I promise, don’t stop,” he exclaimed, breathless.

 

Rhett took extra care as he pressed both fingers deeper inside him, thrusting them slowly. Link had his lower lip in his teeth, gaze lifted to the ceiling. Rhett twitched at the sight, surely there was nothing better than this.

 

“You’re so goddamn sexy,” Rhett praised, and Link relished in it, rotating his hips on Rhett’s hand. The movement made Rhett’s fingers crook a little inside him and Link was literally  _ falling forward  _ in a yelp, Rhett was sure he had come. But he hadn’t.

 

“Rhett - ho… please. Right there, oh  _ fuck,  _ fuck!” he cried, leaning over Rhett. Rhett tried his best to maintain the angle of his fingers that had Link reacting in such a way. Rhett was surprised  _ he  _ hadn’t come from the sight of it.

 

Then Link was pulling off and rolling over onto his back, bringing Rhett with him. He was  _ trembling  _ beneath him, unable to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck me,” he gasped. “Right now.”’

 

Rhett tried to maintain his composure but Link had both hands on his cock, directing it toward his hole and it was so much, pressing against his perineum before the tip was pressing inside and he moaned, crying out as the tight heat closed around him.

 

“You’re huge, so big, Rhett. God!” Link just about yelled, Rhett still sinking into him slowly. Rhett leaned in to press his mouth against Link’s and pinch a nipple on the way down, alarming Link and he clenched around Rhett, who was already halfway inside.

 

“I love you, love you, love you, love you,” Link exclaimed when Rhett was balls deep, trying to concentrate on the feeling inside him and not coming instantly. Rhett groaned in response.

 

“Love you,” he choked out, carefully withdrawing himself from Link before pushing forward slowly, burying his face in his neck. Link gasped, locking his ankles around Rhett’s hips as he thrusted slowly inside of him. 

 

Rhett maintained the steady rhythm before Link was leaking precome between them and he couldn’t handle it, slamming his fist into the mattress, demanding Rhett fuck him faster.

 

“Baby, god, you can do me better than that,” he snarled, moving with Rhett, who complied instantly. “Yeah, god...like that.”

 

Rhett fucked into him quickly and withdrew slower, making Link hum in approval and it was so good, so good seeing Link like this, laid out bare for Rhett, eyes closed as he rode the waves of pleasure.

 

“Like this?” Rhett asked, and he picked up the pace, altering his angle a little and Link’s eyes flew open, grappling onto Rhett’s arms as he teased what he knew was his prostate. Link moaned loudly, moaned that Rhett was so good, until he was staring wordlessly with his eyes glazed over, Rhett’s thrusts now short, stuttered and desperate.

 

“Can’t last,” he wheezed, reaching between them to grab hold of Link’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Link moaned suddenly and spilled between them, his orgasm building and building, throwing his head back as he emptied his load between them. Rhett thrust harder inside him, all too aware of his movements, sinking deep inside of Link as he chased his own orgasm.

 

“...Inside me, yeah, come inside me, bo...that’s it,” Link cooed, pushing himself down on Rhett’s cock some more before Rhett’s hips were stuttering and he was coming loudly inside of Link and he stilled, waiting for the aftershocks to pass.

 

They disentangled from each other after what seemed like eternity of calming their breathing, for Rhett to hook an arm around Link’s waist and hold him close. They were sticky and sweaty and Link whined in protest but leaned into him nonetheless.

 

“I don’t wanna be fuckbuddies anymore,” Link said suddenly.

 

Rhett laughed. “What? Was I that bad?”

 

Link rolled over in his arms and hit him playfully, shaking his head.

 

“Not what I meant…” he smiled. “I mean...if we were ready. If you wanted us to do this - to do _us_ , seriously...is that something you’d want?”

 

Rhett pondered this for a while. “Yeah...I think I’ve wanted that for longer than I’m comfortable with admitting.”

 

“Oh?” Link laughed, curious. He didn’t press it, though.

 

Rhett smiled at him before kissing him gently.

 

“Sorry for the cliche aftersex question...but uh...what are we?” Link asked, smiling but still a little worried.

 

Rhett kissed Link once more before reaching over and grabbed his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

 

“...Fuckboyfriends.” he said simply.

 

Link knew he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg i'm sorry for the late update and all and i'm sorry if this seems like it ended kinda abruptly ~~~ it's been a pain getting this chapter done but it's done finally i'm sorry it took so long again. this might be the end and if it is there'll be an epilogue to follow soon! if not we'll see how much longer i can drag this story out haaaaa but as always thank y'all for reading and your kudos and comments mean everything to me!!!!!


End file.
